Always Together
by penny lupin
Summary: Three words broke his heart, could a faithful friend help him recover, what if they found love? Harry and Hermione FF
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Harry Potter ff, so please be nice with me. It's settle after the war and it is H/HR**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Comment after reading it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of J.**

**Always Together**

**Ch. 1**

Harry couldn't believe what Ginny have done with him. He broke their relationship years ago because Lord Voldemort would have hurt her if he knew that Ginny was his girlfriend, but she could have told him that she didn't love him anymore when the war ended. Instead, she enjoyed all the attention of the wizard world and played with his feelings. He gave her anything she asked or wanted. How could he have been so stupid? Fire whiskey passed through Harry's throat and he didn't even wince. It was his third bottle and he was still conscious, all he wanted was to forget all the moments he spent with Ginny, specially their last dinner together which just happened a few hours ago.

_Flashback_

Harry left the Minister early as he planned to surprise Ginny at her work. He took her to a fancy restaurant, one of her favorites' where only rich and famous wizards could afford the bill, he told her how she meant everything to him and he was preparing to say the three words that would change their life when Ginny decided to tell him the truth. Just like that, the whole world that Harry Potter had planned went to the trash.

"I am sorry" Ginny said "is just when you didn't come back and didn't hear from you, I supposed the worst and in Hogwarts I fell in love with Dean Thomas for real. I know that at first I used him to make you jealous but I love him, Harry, more than anything in the world"

"And why do you tell me this now?"

"Because I cannot forget him, every minute I think of him"

"But you said 'I love you' when I surprised you"

"Harry, I love you but I am not in love with you, I am sorry that I took so long to figure it out"

"Ginny you just used me all this time" Harry said

"No Harry, is just that I never had the time to tell you"

"You had all the time in the world" Harry told her coldly, standing up from the chair "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I'm pregnant"

With that Harry left the restaurant, she had just used him all this years, cheated on him for God knows how long and now when she had no longer escape, she told him.

_End of Flashback_

Harry was still looking at the window without actually seeing something. He thought of everything since he was a baby, the murder of this parents until when he left to destroy the horcruxes and finally kill Voldemort. In order to make a better world for everyone and this is how fate pays back, great!

He even remembered Ginny telling him that she wasn't ready for sex, that she was too young. Stupid, liar!

Hermione flooed into Harry's flat at dinner because he had told her about the proposal and she wanted to know Ginny's answer however it was obvious that she said, she wanted to know everything about her two best friends finally getting together, thought. Plus, Harry needed Hermione's opinion about something.

"Harry" she said in the leaving room. Fuck, maybe they are 'celebrating'

"I should leave" Hermione thought but when she has about to leave, s he heard a strange noise, something from the Harry's study. Lord Voldemort was dead, but the Golden Trio had now more problems with fans, angry and excited followers and some rouge death eaters.

With caution the witch entered to the study and surprisingly found a Harry Potter drinking magic and muggle alcohol like water and there were several empty bottles around him.

"Harry, are you okay? What happened?" Hermione said. He didn't even look at her. The witch approached to the couch where the wizard was, and sat next to him "Harry, what's wrong?"

His eyes were dull and his voice was hoarse "Hermione?"

"Yes, 'Arry I'm here. What happened with Ginny?"

"Don't ever say that name in my house again" Harry said with a murderous glare.

"Okay, what is wrong?"You are definitely not the kind of wizard that drinks until they lose conscious.

"Hermione" was all he said as tears began to form in his eyes. Hermione hasn't seen Harry cry in ages, right now all she could see was the dark-haired boy that helped her at first year and it broke her heart. Harry seemed too vulnerable like that 11 year-old that slept under the cupboard that didn't know what was ahead for him.

Immediately, Hermione wrapped her arms around her best friend who began sobbing "Harry, everything is going to be okay"

He denied "No, Hermione, I trusted her and now she… no she used me and who I am"

"Harry, what happened? Maybe I could help you. Both of you could passed through everything, you love each other"

"Hermione, she doesn't love me, she just used me all this years after the war ended and she is … pregnant with Dean Thomas's baby"

"Oh, sorry Harry, I didn't know a thing. Shush, everything is going to be okay, you deserve a chance to be happy and she wasn't for you. That's all" Hermione said as she hugged Harry tightly and started humming the song, her mom used to sing whenever she felt bad. After some minutes, Harry said "Thank you Hermione, you are the best"

The witch chuckled "I know" Harry grabbed a bottle but Hermione vanished.

"HERMIONE!"

"Nah, that's not you, Harry, you shouldn't let a girl change you. Now to the shower, you smell awful"

Harry didn't move from her arms and she had to accept that she felt good but Harry needed her to put him on the ground.

"I'll make you Mexican food" Hermione offered

"Okay, but only if you are cooking"

'Boys' Hermione thought as she to move around the kitchen making Harry's favorite dish, chimichangas. She couldn't believe that Ginny have cheated on Harry. They were confidents in Hogwarts but after the war they lost contact. Hermione always thought it was her fault as she was busy taking extra lessons and credits in med school but apparently not.

Hermione knew Harry was having a bad time, so she stayed at dinner even if they were in silence. Harry felt sleep on the table and Hermione couldn't help but to laugh at her friend.

Harry woke up with Hermione's laugh and it felt nice to smile, she helped him to get into his bedroom and carefully pushed him into the bed, as she would have done if she had ever had brothers. She was about to leave when Harry's hand took her wrist "Please, stay with me" he whispered.

"Course" the witch said and sat next to him and hummed all the lullabies she remembered making the wizard drift into dreamland.

Hermione watched her friend sleep and saw how handsome he was, no Granger, you are his best friend, he needs you now. How could Ginny be so stupid and do that to Harry. He was the perfect boyfriend, wizard, man any witch could want.

Hermione sat on the open window of her friend's bedroom and put a warmer spell around him and her, thinking about Ginny's and Harry's relationship. She must have fallen sleep because Harry was turned in her direction when she woke up. She closed the window and saw the clock 2 a.m., great I still have seven hours before her shift in St. Mungo's. She went to the leaving room and fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry turned in his dream, trying to find the voice that calmed him but he couldn't find it. This dream was as frustrating as the ones he used to have about DOM. Finally, he woke up and reached through the sheets trying to find Hermione, but she couldn't find her. He got up and said

"Hermione" No answer

He heard noises and found Hermione preparing breakfast.

"Hermione you stayed" he found himself saying.

"Good morning, Harry" the witch said "Sorry if I woke you up but my shift is going to begin and I still need to go to my place and I wanted you to eat something"

"Hermione, my head is killing me and you talk too much"

She chuckled and Harry realized it was the same voice of his dreams.

"Here" she said "this potion is supposed to kill hangover, so you could still go to work"

Harry couldn't believe all the things Hermione had done "Thanks" he said. However, she was always this way with him and Ron.

"Hermione" Harry asked as they ate their breakfast "Have you ever felt like this before?"

She seemed to think "Mmm, Harry, I wish I could tell you yes, but I don't know. Let me explain with Professor Lockhart was a crush and …"

"I knew it" Harry said laughing.

"'Course I had a crush on him, all the females in the world loved him, well when you discovered the truth, it felt like deception but nothing more. Then with Viktor…"

"Wait you didn't like Lupin?" Harry asked

"No, Harry, I didn't have a crush with all the DADA teachers. He was like Prof. McGonagall admiration. The same with Sirius but he always got in my nerves"

"Yeah, I remember" Harry said his voice full of sadness, Hermione squeezed his hand in support, their glazes meet and …

"Well, with Viktor, it was annoying al first when all the girls followed him, but when he told me his feelings was really sweet. We got along great but that year I was thinking about how to support you on the Tri-Wizard Championship and I didn't do anything to make more deeper our relationship. I think I broke his heart. When he started working in the Minister, we dated again but there wasn't that spark and we both decided to break apart, he is still my friend though. With Ron was frustrating at first because he didn't know how to behave around me" the witch said chuckling "Then, I do not know how he became charming"

"It was because he was following the advices of a book Fred and George gave hi m" Harry said remembering the past.

"That fits perfectly with Ron" Hermione agreed "We tried but with the horcruxes and when Ron thought you and me and then left, well it totally broke my heart. I think that was when I started to wonder if I was meant to be with him and I figured out that it was better to be just friends and when he came back we didn't talk about it, until the war was over and I think Ron left sad but he didn't try anything, thank god. Then, Malfoy but it was only one night, we were drunk so it doesn't really count…" Hermione started babbling, trying to cover her blush.

"Wait you and Malfoy?" Harry asked shocked.

"Well, it wasn't my brightest night, so it was obviously a mistake"

"Certainly" Harry agreed his bf and his worst enemy. Ick…

Hermione punched him on the arm, smiling "Yeah but I don't regret it, so I think I felt kind of what you are feeling now. Ron will always be in my heart"

"Oh, that was sweet" Harry mocked.

"Well, have to go, say something and you'll regret meeting me"

"Okay" Harry said smirking. Hermione kissed him in the cheek "It's good to see you smiling" and she disappeared with a pop.

Harry touched his cheek when the witch left and signed. What he wouldn't do for a witch like Hermione? She was always there for him, helping, supporting even if it was his work.

He felt guilty because it was partly because of him that his two best friends were nothing, but now he somehow felt happy. With his head full of thoughts, he changed and went to work thanking mentally Hermione for the potion.

"Dude, you look like shit" Ron told him

"I know" Harry said "I hate hangovers"

"Wait, why did you drink? You went to a party and you didn't tell me?" Ron asked with fake sadness

"I didn't tell you anything because it wasn't a party and because your little sister is pregnant?" Harry said without thinking

"What?" Ron screamed his face red with anger, making other aurors looked at them

"Because she is pregnant"

"And you got drunk?" Ron glared at him, controlling himself not to punch his mate.

"With Dean Thomas's baby" Harry finished

"Oh"

"Yeah" Minutes passed as Ron managed to put in order his thoughts "So…"

"So, she dumped me, telling that she didn't love me, that she has cheated on me for God knows how long and also, you need to know that I have never passed from snog with your sister. So it is certain it is Dean Tomas"

"Okay, sorry mate" Ron said "I didn't think she was capable of doing that"

"The same said Hermione" Harry told him

"Yeah, she was supposed to go to my place at six to talk about the mission, you know how her brain is and with the wedding thing, she found me drunk. So she made me take a bath, eat. Then, she stayed the night, made breakfast and we talked. Did you know that she and M…?"

"She and who?" Ron asked

"Nothing, I still thing a have hangover, my thoughts are mixing. She made me drank a potion, though"

"Oh, that sounds like her" Ron said "Wait, what wedding?"

"Mmm, yesterday I was supposed to propose to your sister but like things went…" Harry said

"Oh" Ron agreed "Reason you look like shit. Do you want to go out and forget everything?"

"No thanks" Harry added fast "I don't want another hangover anytime soon, Hermione's potion wouldn't work"

"Yeah, she has always helped me with her potions" Ron agreed.

"Why don't we go the three of us to Florean Fortescue like the old times?" Harry told Ron

"Sure, I'll own Hermione"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione appeared on the Leaky Cauldron and said hello to Tom before people recognized her. She went directly to the ice-cream shop and watched her best friends.

"What's up, bookworm?" Ron greeted her

"Real mature, Ronald" she said rolling her eyes. She watched at Harry and relaxed s she saw him as he normally was.

"Three ice-creams for my heroes" Florean said handing them the ice creams.

"Thanks" Hermione said "How much do we own you?"

"Nothing" the older wizard said

Harry said before Hermione "We wouldn't come back if you treat us like that"

"But you save me from that horrible Manor"

"Please Mr. Fortescue, humor me" Hermione said flashing him a very warm smile and big puppy eyes.

"Only if you call me Florean"

"Sure"

Each member of the Golden Trio paid their part and when the owner went away, both wizard were glaring at their friend.

"What?" she said as she ate her ice cream

"Did you just flirt with Florean Fortescue?" Ron asked incredibly as Harry couldn't talk, it was the first time he saw Hermione flirt

"Yeah, it was obvious Ron but maybe I could make you a picture" she said twisting the small spoon in her mouth after licking it. Harry knew something was odd, he had never noticed things like that before.

"Ick, no, but he is old" Ron whined

"Yeah but I saved us half hour of small talk at least"

"Sure, but…"

"Cut it, Ron, it isn't like I'm your girlfriend"

"Ok, ok but never do that again in my presence"

"Sure"

"Harry, why are you so quiet?" Ron asked

"Nothing, I'm just shocked" Harry said

"Yeah me too" and both of them shivered

"Boys" Hermione said rolling her eyes "I want to buy a new book at the library, would you like to join me or it's too boring?"

"She's back" Ron said with a smirk

"Sure" Harry told her, with that they started about their lives, and jobs not mentioning Ginny of course. They were relaxed, enjoying the last ray of sun when

"I cannot believe it, it's Hermione Granger" a voice said and the three turned to look back

Hermione smiled to the stranger while the boys looked at each other with lost expressions in their faces.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in years" Hermione said hugging at the stranger

"You look gorgeous, I almost didn't recognize you, if it wasn't for Ron and Harry here. It seems like you are still the Golden Trio"

"Oh, shut up" Hermione said smacking the back of the head of the stranger.

"Seems like the boys don't recognize me" he said smirking and Hermione chuckled "Ron, Harry, this is a very old…"

"Old, moi?" he said and Hermione winked at him "I talked to him when I discovered that I I wanted to be a medi witch, this is Oliver Woods"

"What?" Ron and Hermione said at the same time, making Hermione and Oliver laughed.

"Wow, you have changed" Harry said before hugging his old Quidditch captain.

"Wait, aren't you a keeper anymore" Ron asked

"Nop, too many new players and I decided to help them, so I turned into medicine and I helped Hermione choose the right path" Oliver said as he ordered his ice-cream.

"Why didn't you tell us, Hermione?" Ron asked her

"I actually did but you never listen" the witch replied, making Ron's ears turned red.

"Oh, right I just talked with Viktor and he told me" Oliver said watching at Hermione "Sorry"

"No worries, everything is okay" she said and raised an eyebrow when Oliver put his hand on top of hers before returning Oliver's smile and started talking about their careers.

"Is my idea or Oliver wants our Hermione?" Ron asked

"I think so" Harry said as he felt the impulse to kill Oliver.

Ron watching this, laughed "Harry relax, if not Oliver is gonna think you want Hermione" Still, his mate continue glaring at Oliver.

"Wait, you want Hermione? Like to be with Hermione?" Ron asked him

"… what?" Harry said watching at Ron, but he laughed

"Seems like I wasn't the last to notice Hermione was a woman"

Just like that Harry noticed what she was wearing, a black skirt about one inch above the knees, a white blouse that hung her curves showing a bit of cleavage. Harry noticed how tight his pants were and moved his legs, trying to make more space to feel comfortable. Ron noticed this and laughed harder "Luck with her" Harry didn't believe what Ron said, he approved him and Hermione, wow, he wasn't even sure he liked liked Hermione.

"Sorry, guys, but I have to go" Oliver said

"Bye, we need to catch up" Ron told him

"Sure, so Hermione Friday at 10 at the new place"

"Okay, see you then" she said before he left.

"Dude you have competition" Ron whispered at him "But I think you are going to win at the end"

Harry was really slow that evening, like his brain wasn't working. Hermione and him but Oliver, Viktor, Ginny and even Malfoy.

"So, you are going to have a date" Ron smirked at Hermione

"Yeah and …"

"He is hot" Ron mocked and Hermione blushed "Cut it, Ron"

"Come on, it's the first time I make you blush"

"Well, boys" Hermione said emphasizing the word boys "See you soon, love to talk to you but I have to buy a book and go to sleep"

"Why so you can think of Oliver?" Ron asked jokingly

"No because last night I didn't sleep well and my shift starts at 4"

"Sorry about that" Harry said

"No problem, it is what friends are for" Hermione told him seriously "Bye" she said and left

"Nah, don't worry. Hermione is going to be yours" Ron said

"But if you want I can give some advices"

Harry laughed at that "No thanks"


	4. Chapter 4

"So do you know where the new place is?" Harry asked Ron on Friday morning

"Yeah, it is in muggle London but there is a near ally where we can appear" Ron said and they both did that. They followed the lights of a club named Rusty

"That's no name for a bar" Ron said as they enter, a wizard confirmed their ages and identities and let them in. The club was modern with muggle techno

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"Come on, let's find her"

Harry saw Hermione dancing with Oliver and started to see everything red. Hermione was beautiful in a black dress that clung to her skin as a second skin with black high heels. Her hair was straight, her eyes were smoky and her way of dancing was hypnotic.

"Wow, she is…"

"Yeah, yeah I know come to the bar before she sees us"

"So, we are gonna be okay, looking, pretending to find girls"

"Yep at some point they should come here, I'll talk to Oliver and distract him while you put your charm on Hermione"

Just as Ron predicted, they went to the bar as Ron and Harry talked with two witches. Ron had became a player and Harry haven't notice, what more has he missed.

"Hey guys" Ron said catching the other couple attention.

"Harry, Ron. What are you doing here?"Hermione asked with suspicion. She never found Ron when she went out and Harry never went to these kinds of bars.

"Same you are" Ron winked at his partner "This is Summer and her friend Bree"

"Hey" the girls said

They talked and Harry couldn't take his eyes from Hermione. They started talking, taking shots and Harry felt more relaxed. Ron somehow managed to separate Hermione and Oliver. She was talking with Harry when he invited her for a dance.

"Sure, you don't mind Oliver, it's just a dance. I'll give her back" Harry said and Hermione chuckled

"Okay but don't cheat on me, hon" Oliver said

"You should hear what you said" Hermione responded as she saw how Bree was on his lap and how Summer was leaning to say something on his ear

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, I haven't enjoyed this many in years" Harry pulled her to the center of the dance floor and started dancing. Hermione's body moved with the song, Harry had more trouble but as he put his hands on her waist and watched her eyes, he was fine.

Hermione was so fixed in Harry's eyes, those green peppers of his that she didn't see how Oliver went to the bathroom with the two witches and how Ron was watching at them with a big Cheshire smile on his face.

The rhythm slowed down and Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck, he pushed her closer and their bodies were touching, moving as one. She put her head on his shoulder and relaxed completely as she breathed his scent. She felt so good there that she didn't think of Harry's feelings of Ron's, even if Oliver was watching. She just wanted to stay like this forever.

Hermione has always been attracted to Harry, she had a crush on him since their third year when they saved Sirius, she was fell in love because he was caring, always helping others, doing anything to help his beloved ones. She never told him anything because what if he didn't love her, their friendship would be ruined, no so she decided it was better to the friends than nothing at all. In their fourth year, she helped him, they spent a lot of time together and she sent hints about her feelings but to many things were on his head. When Viktor invited her to the Yule Ball she was sure, she needed to stop her crush and move on as Harry fell for Cho, then he fell for Ginny and she was with Ron. She always put her thoughts about him away and concentrated on helping. As she thought of everything a tear rolled down from her eyes and Harry erased it quickly with his lips. Maybe it was more than friendship.

They were so closed that she could feel his breath on her face, she closed her eyes, hoping that this wasn't a dream; his lips were so soft on top of her, that they seemed like silk. Harry kissed her lightly, tenderly waiting for her response. She kissed him on the same way and opened her lips to deepen the kiss when *Bang, bang*

"There is my famous Golden Trio" Rita Seeker said "Two times in a week, what is the occasion?" the photographer on her side taking photos of everything.

Harry reactions were quickly, he pushed Hermione to the fire escape door, then they were out. Harry disaparated taking Hermione with him, to the only place he could think of, his flat.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe that Seeker is still chasing us" Harry said angrily as they appear on his leaving room "I swear she is worst than Voldemort" He couldn't believe that Rita ruined his night; he was going to kill her, really. The room was too quiet. Harry turned to watch Hermione as she was going towards the floor, breathing hard. With his seeker reflexes, he caught her before she hit the ground and sit them on the couch.

"Hermione?"

No response

"What's wrong?" Harry asked

"I don't feel… right" say the witch between breathes. Harry put his arms around her "Hermione, look at me, just at me forget about everything" when the witch followed his instructions, he continued "breathe deeply with me…in…out…in…out…" A few minutes Hermione controlled herself and rested her on his shoulder and muttered "Thanks, but I think I should go now"

Harry didn't want her to go, he wanted to be with her "Nah, you are staying here tonight" "You aren't okay" he added quickly

"But…"

"Nop" the wizard insisted but his voice turned softer "Do you know what happened earlier?"

"I am not sure" she yawned "I think it was a mix between alcohol, adrenaline and a panic attack. I am never going to get used with apparition"

"Okay, don't do that again. You scare the shit out of me. Now, come" Harry pulled her toward his room "Here you can use these" he said giving her a shirt and some boxers of him. He went to the bathroom, so Hermione could have her own space. When he went out Hermione was on a lace strapless bra and his boxer. 'God she look wonderful in them' Harry thought as his body began to tickle, blooding going to his lower half. He could imagine him with her, in her. Fuck, never on his life he had such a quick hard on.

Fuck, they were still drunk and he could no anything she was his best friend. Harry slapped himself and when she was with his shirt on, he said "I am going to sleep in the couch, if you need anything just wake me"

Hermione saw him confusingly "Harry no, it's your house and your bed, if someone should sleep on the couch it is me and it wouldn't be the first time"

"No that's out of the question" He couldn't see her on the couch, she deserved the best, so the bed for her.

"Okay, so we both share the bed" she said simply.

He was going to share the bed with Hermione, dawn his luck. It is just sleep and one night, he could make it without making something stupid, yeah he could…dawn… He changed into his sleep pants and went to bed.

"Good night" Harry said as he lay next to the witch of his dreams

"Night, 'Arry" Hermione said turning to face him and closed her eyes.

Harry noticed how calm, relaxed she was. He hasn't seen her like that 'She is precious' he thought. He noticed all her features, her soft, silky hair, her lovely face, three freckles on her nose, how her chest rise and fall in a slow rhythm. He began to fall asleep when he noticed Hermione's shiver, he pulled her closer to him so his body could warm her and said

"I love you, Hermione; you are the most amazing witch I have ever met"

"I love you too Harry" she murmured and kiss the wizard chest.

Harry couldn't believe what he just hear, the most beautiful 4 words he could ever heard. He smiled thinking that he really had a chance with Hermione and drift into sleep with he hoped the next Mrs. Potter.

Around sunrise, he woke up and found Hermione resting on his arms with a smile on her face. He relaxed and continued sleeping.

Hermione could feel a ray of light on her face and groaned, putting an arm above her face, hoping to sleep again when her hand brushed something hard. WTF! She was about to start hexing when she heard Harry's voice muttering something. Just like that several things passed through her mind: he could feel Harry's body beneath her, the light went off, Harry was shirtless and she could see his amazing six packs and that she was cuddling into Harry's chest, his arms around her. She smiled hoping the dream never ends.

Harry woke up with Hermione's groan, he looked at her and smile liking the feeling of waking with her. He saw the sun light that passed through the curtains and muttered a spell so Hermione could sleep but he left her tensing, he didn't dare to even breathe, amazingly, later he saw her smiling and sleeping again.

Hermione rolled over, stretching after a long dream, a beautiful one where she was cuddling with Harry. She opened her eyes and felt the hangover, she saw the walls around her were a different color and realized she was in Harry's bedroom, slowly the last night events passed in her mind. She looked at Harry who was sleeping soundly, he turned in her direction and the witch smiled at the wizard next to her, remembering the kiss, she couldn't resist the need to touch him as soon as her hand were on dark locks of hair, he woke up and watching at her, he smiled.

"Morning, beautiful"

"Hey" They looked at each other for several minutes until she asked "Do you know what time it is?"

"Mmm" Harry turned "Wow, two in the afternoon"

"Guess we should eat something"

"Yeah" Harry said and got up. Hermione noticed that he was only wearing cotton pants and his back was broad full of muscles and his six pack…god…

Harry could feel Hermione's eyes on him, he loved that feeling and smiled thanking the auror training and quidditch and said "'Mione?"

"What?" she said totally lost in her thoughts

"Like what you see?"

"Yes, totally" she said without thinking and blushed at Harry's smirk

"Come on" he said and as soon as the witch got up from the bed, he pulled her into his arms "You are forgetting something"

"What?" Hermione said looking at his eyes

"My good morning kiss" he said pushing her closer

"I think I could do something to arrange my mistake" the witch said huskily, making Harry's cock twist. She closed the space between the bodies and smiled when she felt Harry's hard cock against her, she kissed him slowly at first then passionately just to stop biting his lip, making him to moan.

She smirked as she went away from Harry and said "Food?"

Harry smiled at the witch and followed her into the kitchen "You are going to be the death of me" he whispered in her ear, making her to shiver "What do you want?"

"You are cooking?"The witch said totally amused

"Yes" Finally all the years with the Dursley's were going to pay off.

"Then anything" she said smiling

Hermione went to the bathroom, surprised by how things were going with Harry. It seemed like he was into her and was interested in something further than friendship. She tried to improve her image but her hair was in a complete mess, her eyes were red and puffy. 'Aww, what the hell!' The witch thought and went back to the kitchen.

She watched Harry, surprised of how he moved in the kitchen, how his long fingers cut the fruit. She closed her eyes imagining how they would feel in her body, teasing her…

"A terrible hangover?" he asked as he put a bowl of fruit in front of her, the he added a pair of sandwiches and 2 cups of black tea, Hermione's favorites.

"Yes, I really need to drink the potion" she said trying to ignore the images in her head and added "Wow, Harry it's wonderful but I don't think I could eat all of it"

"Nah just eat whatever you want" Harry said sitting next to her in the counter "Could you give me some to?"

"Potion? Sure, after breakfast we could go to my pace" she said "I have to do more; Ron always finished all my reserves"

Hermione was trying to eat normally but Harry's presence nest to her, shirtless was too distracting. They finished and Harry went to put some clothes as Hermione cleaned the kitchen.

Harry took too long and Hermione left him a note telling him to stop at her flat at any time. What she didn't know was that Harry was affected by her presence as she was, he needed to take a 30 minute cold shower to refresh and handle and impossible hard as a rock erection.

Hermione appeared in her flat and Crookshanks greeted her, she fed him and took a shower. She realized that she hadn't brought clothes to the bathroom; she wrapped the towel around her body and went to her closet. Something caught her eyes in the hallway. Prepared to fight, wand in hand, she took her cat and put him on the bathroom. She entered the leaving room and saw a man "Stupefy" she said instinctively.


	6. Chapter 6

The charm hit the man and then she saw Harry's face. "Shit, sorry. I am so sorry Harry. I didn't hear you and I thought it was somebody else"

Hermione ended kneel next to Harry who ended in the floor as her powerful charm hit him on the chest.

"It's okay to know, you can handle yourself" Harry said chuckling. She blushed and looked at the floor with tears on her eyes

"'Mione, I'm fine, don't worry" he said putting his hand on her chin so he could see her eyes

"What did you just called me?" she asked

"Mmm, 'Mione I thought it was a good nickname for you, but if you…"

"Oh, Harry" the witch said between sobs as she hugged him. Harry hugged her back tightly "What's wrong?"

"I never thought I could ever hurt you"

"You didn't hurt me'

"Really?'

"Really" and just with that Hermione kissed him but before Harry could react, she pushed away. Harry saw recognition passed through her eyes when she realized what she had done. Trying to enlighten the mood he said "Hay, you can attack me again, if you continue doing that".

Her eyes brightened when she caught what she just did. Harry leaned closer and they kissed slowly, enjoying the moment that they were finally together after all these years.

They broke up from the kiss, breathing heavily and Harry pushed her up and smiled when he saw what she was wearing, She noticed this "Harry James Potter, what do you think you are looking at?" She said with a fake angered voice. He paled and the witch laughed. The wizard who had just defeated the most powerful wizard of all times as scared of her!

She gave him a peck on the lips before returning to her bedroom to put on some clothes.

Harry was once again surprised by Hermione, he heard him in her bedroom and remembered the electricity that passed through them every time they touched or how his world seemed to get better when she smiled. He heard her coming and disaparated.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as nobody was in her leaving room

A strong pair of arms hugged her from behind "Missed me much?" Harry whispered in her ear, making her tremble with expectation. He felt this and kissed her on the neck lightly "Do you have that potion, love?"

"Mmm" Hermione mumbled as it seemed impossible to behave around Harry "Here it is" she said handling a small blue bottle to Harry.

"Thanks" Harry said "Feeling much better now" Hermione chuckled and he saw her with dark, predatory eyes "What's so funny, Miss Granger?" he growled

Hermione saw the danger in Harry's behavior and put some distance between them "Wrong answer" Harry purred and they began chasing each other around the flat until harry finally pinned her into the couch and kissed her with fervor "That's for the laughing" he said as he put her on his lap. "What do you want to do now?"

She thought "Dunno, watch TV."

"T.V. it is then" Harry said

They spent cuddled in the couch for god know how long when Hermione kissed him on the chest

"Why was that for?" he asked

"For taking care me after all these years, for protecting my back, for being you"

He chuckled "You are welcome"

"Hermione"

"Mmm" she said

"I'm sorry" he told her "for being such a git sometimes, for not realizing before how much you mean to me, for everything. Just now, it came to my mind and heart all the things you have done for me and that my feelings are in the correct way, so Hermione Jane Granger, I love you so much with all my heart, could you please be mine?"

"Harry, it's so sweet what you said but…"

"I mean to be my girlfriend" he added quickly

Hermione giggled looking into his eyes "I was saying that was sweet but you don't have to apologize, we are humans and sometimes we made mistakes" Harry kissed her lightly "So is that a yes?" he asked nervously

Hermione put her hands on his face and seriously added "Yes, Harry Potter, I would love to"

Harry exhale a breathe, he didn't know he was holding and kissed her tenderly, slowly, showing her how much she meant to him. They have always been inseparable and now after all those years, they were finally together, but this time was for eternity.


End file.
